Vs. Unown
Vs. Unown is the eighth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 2/27/15. Story Ian, Chikorita, Elise, Togepi and Conway are traveling through Union Cave, traveling in the lower levels. Diglett pop out of the ground, watching them, as Zubat hang from the ceiling, asleep. Elise: (Sigh) I wish one of you boys would just admit you’re lost. Ian: Not lost. Exploring. There’s a difference. Elise: Well, not to me! Conway: Relax. The cave that will take us out towards Azalea Town should be right, (He points) Up ahead! The group looks, seeing a light at the end. Elise is delighted, and Togepi responds in same. Togepi: Togeprrrrrriiiii! Elise: Yay! I never doubted you boys for a second! Elise runs for the exit, and exits the cave. She is quite surprised to find herself at ancient ruins. Elise: This isn’t a city. Ian and Conway catch up with her. Elise: Where are we?! Conway: Well we’re, (He sees the ruins.) Oh. Elise: You said this was the way! Conway: Sorry! I thought it was! I had that planned out perfectly! Ian walks forward, away from the arguing Elise and Conway. He goes over to a wall of the ruins, that has no door leading inside. He dusts off the stone, finding what looks like letters with eyes on them inscribed in the stone. Ian: What kind of text is this? Voice: That my friend, is the Unown. Ian turns, seeing an older man, with long grayish hair. He’s wearing a yellow dress shirt with black pants. Ian notes his pointy nose. Ian: You are? Spencer: Professor Spencer Hale. I am the lead researcher here at the Ruins of Alph. Ian: Huh. Hey guys! Elise and Conway look over, having not realized Ian was gone. Ian: I know where we are. (Elise and Conway walk over.) Now, what’s the Ruins of Alph? Spencer: Well, the ruins are a location of an ancient civilization, that lived together with Unown, the Symbol Pokémon. Elise: Symbol, Pokémon? Spencer: Yes. If you look here. (He bends down, looking at the text Ian had uncovered.) Each of these symbols are a form of Unown. Conway: They look just like letters! Spencer: Makes you wonder if the Unown or letters came first. But inside the ruins should be documentations of this civilization’s life. It’s been my life’s work. Elise: What does this message say? Spencer: Hm. He places his finger on the first symbol, moving it as he goes. Spencer: “Light.” That’s all it says. I’ve found many simple phrases like this, but I’ve never been able to decipher what they refer to. Conway: Maybe it’s a riddle. Elise, let’s try Clefairy’s Flash attack. Elise: Uh, okay. Clefairy! Use Flash! (She throws Clefairy’s Pokéball, choosing Clefairy.) Clefairy: Clefairy! Fair! Clefairy uses Flash, the others using their arms to shield their eyes from the light. The symbols on the stone glow as well, as the stone opens like a door, leading into the ruins. Spencer: Incredible! I never would’ve thought to use Pokémon moves! Who are you guys? Conway: Sorry, I’m Conway. This is Elise, and that’s Ian. I assume he didn’t introduce himself. Spencer: He didn’t. Oh, this is so exciting! Let me get some gear and my crew, and we’ll head in. Elise: We? Spencer: You don’t think I’d leave you out after your assistance, do you? End Scene Spencer is back with several pieces of equipment, with two assistants. One was a woman with red hair in a lab coat. The other was a man with large glasses, also wearing a lab coat. Spencer: Guys, allow me to introduce you to Delilah and Steven. Stefano: My name is Stefano! Can’t you get it right?! Spencer: (Laughing) Sorry about that. Now, let us go. Delilah: We shall be right in. (She pulls out several spear like devices.) We’re going to set up the spectral detectors outside to get ahold of the readings. Spencer: Oh, right! Of course. Well, see you inside. The group goes inside the ruins, the walls covered in lines of symbol text. Spencer: Here it is! The secret history of the ancient civilization! Conway: Imagine how much information that we’ve lost could be in here. Elise looks at a line, though is baffled. Elise: Looks like random symbols to me. Elise turns away from the wall, Togepi looking back at the wall. A symbol glows, as an F Unown comes off the wall, floating around Elise. Togepi: Toge, toge! Elise: What’s wrong, Togepi? Unown squeaks, as Elise screams. The others look over, seeing Unown floating in front of Togepi, Togepi happily reaching for it. Togepi: Toge, toge! Unown: Un! Spencer: It’s a real live Unown! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Unown, the Symbol Pokémon. Their shapes highly resemble hieroglyphics. They are said to be able to communicate telepathically with each other. Spencer: Quick! Where did it come from? Elise: Uh, I don’t know! I was looking over here, and, (She gasps) there’s a letter gone! Spencer pushes her aside, seeing the gap in the lettering. Spencer: No way. Is it, are the Unown the symbols on the wall? Symbols glow, as more Unown come off the wall, squeaking and floating around them. Spencer is giddy with delight. Spencer: Beyond anything I could’ve imagined. An explosion occurs, destroying the wall of the ruins. The group is flung to the ground, as hundreds of Unown come off the wall, flying out the hole. The energy spikes create an energy force field, which draws the Unown in, all of them trapped. Ian is the first one who gets up, Chikorita shaking off its daze. Ian gets up, running outside. He sees Delilah and Stefano holding the Unown. Ian: Who are you? You’re not scientists. The two laugh, as they grab their coats, pulling them off and removing their disguises. Cassidy and Butch stand their. Cassidy: Cassidy! Butch: Butch! Ian: Team Rocket. Elise, Conway and Spencer joins Ian, Spencer surprised. Spencer: What is going on? Ian: Your assistants are stealing the Unown. Not for long. Razor Leaf! Cassidy: Houndour! Flamethrower! Chikorita fires Razor Leaf, as Cassidy throws a Pokéball, choosing Houndour. Houndour uses Flamethrower, burning through the leaves. Cassidy: Ha! Good luck with that, boy! Houndour! Use Bite! Houndour barks, as it charges in. Conway: Poliwhirl! Block it with Wake-Up Slap! Conway throws the Pokéball, Poliwhirl coming out. Poliwhirl: Poli! Poliwhirl intercepts Houndour, using Wake-Up Slap, slapping Houndour away. Butch: Hitmontop! Come out with Rolling Kick! Butch chooses Hitmontop from its Pokéball, which lands on the horn on his head. He spins towards Poliwhirl, his legs spinning at a fast speed. Elise: Clefairy, stop it with Flash! Elise choose Clefairy, which uses Flash, stopping Hitmontop in his tracks. When the light fades, Hitmontop wipes its eyes. Elise: Now use Pound! Butch: Rapid Spin! Hitmontop spins, as he slams into Clefairy’s Pound. The two push each other back, Hitmontop’s eyes flashing with hearts. Butch: What?! Elise: Cute Charm! Conway: Yep. All Hitmontop’s are males, which means they’re all susceptible to infatuation from female Pokémon. Cassidy: Little brats! Huh? Cassidy sees Ian and Chikorita are right up to one of the spikes, Chikorita striking it with Razor Leaf. Cassidy: No! He snuck through with Flash! Take command, Bill. I’m stopping him. She runs off, leaving Butch with Houndour. Butch: My name is Butch! You of all people should get it right! Houndour, Flamethrower! Conway: Poliwhirl, Bubble Beam! Houndour’s Flamethrower and Poliwhirl’s Bubble Beam collide. Cassidy makes it to Ian, choosing Raticate. Cassidy: Raticate! Quick Attack! Raticate: Rati! Raticate speeds forward, slamming into Chikorita. Chikorita tumbles back, Ian catching it. Cassidy: What’s wrong? Can’t handle a little hit? Hyper Fang! Ian: Reflect Tackle! Raticate’s fangs shimmer white, as it charges to strike Chikorita. Raticate bounces off Reflect, as Chikorita Tackles it, knocking it back. Raticate recovers, growling ferally. Ian looks around, and smirks. Cassidy: What are you smiling about? Raticate, hit it with Hyper Fang! Ian: Dodge it! Chikorita dodges, as Raticate slams its Hyper Fang into one of the spikes. It’s destroyed, as the force field falls. Cassidy: No! The Unown! All Unown: (Chanting) Unown! Unown! Spencer: Oh, dear. Everyone! Scatter! This many Unown attacking, it’ll be a catastrophe! Ian: Sweet Scent! Chikorita uses Sweet Scent, as the Unown’s eyes glow red, ready to fire Hidden Power. Several of them are caught in the aroma, as they calm down. Butch: Cassidy! Let’s move out! Cassidy: Agreed. Houndour, Smog! Houndour releases a Smog from its mouth, enveloping the Rocket members. The Smog fades, them gone. The Unown have calmed down, as they float back into the cave. They re-stick back to the walls, those no longer with walls dwelling deeper into the ruins. Spencer: I can’t believe that they’d do something like that. Ian: Unown are incredibly rare. They wanted to use them or sell them. Spencer: Thank you so much for protecting the ruins and the Unown. Is there anything I could do? Elise: Well, you could put us on the right path to Azalea Town. These two don’t know where we’re going. Conway: If you gave me a little more time. Spencer: (Laughing) I’d be happy to help. Main Events * Cassidy and Butch are introduced. * Cassidy and Butch reveal a Houndour, Hitmontop and Raticate. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Professor Spencer Villains * Team Rocket * Cassidy and Butch Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Poliwhirl (Conway's) * Houndour (Cassidy's) * Raticate (Cassidy's) * Hitmontop (Butch's) * Unown (several) * Zubat * Diglett Trivia * Professor Spencer is based off the anime character from Pokémon the Movie 3: Spell of the Unown. * Cassidy and Butch debut as the top level grunts of Johto, replacing Jessie and James. * The Unown are rediscovered. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise